


Only For You

by azmadeus_mozart



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azmadeus_mozart/pseuds/azmadeus_mozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, Hikaru 'confesses' to Kaoru, and the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

Hikaru swallowed a hard lump in his throat, perspiration beaded all over his body, what he was about to do was the most difficult thing he’d ever have to, he was sure of it. But he had been thinking about this lately, and he could no longer sit idly by as his brother was so mistreated. 

The young man pushed his fringe out of his face, glancing down at the watch on his other wrist. It was almost time, as hard as this was going to be, it was also necessary. He couldn’t hold onto this any longer. 

"We’re ready for you now, Mr. Hitachiin." A man motioned for Hikaru to exit the backstage area. 

Taking several shaky steps, he appeared before the crowd; he’d been a performer when he was younger, stepping on stage and getting into character had never been hard for him, but this was different. There was no character to assume, there was barely even a script. Hikaru was stepping onto this stage as himself. 

Bright lights shone in his fave, hundreds of microphones were pointed toward him; every news reporter in this room wanted to hear exactly what he had to say; he doubted they’d be prepared, but it was fine he’d hired the Ootori’s secret police, he had Mori and Hani waiting side stage. He could do it. 

"I apologise for calling you all here like this, but I have an official announcement and no, it has not been cleared." No doubt his parents and grandmother were seeing this broadcast live right now. "I Hikaru Hitachiin will be stepping down as the heir and next head of the Hitachiin family." He took a breah. "I can not stand by while my equal in every way is forced to the side and cast away as nothing. Since requests to change this and make it fair were repeatedly denied, I can not fulfil my duty as the next head of this family, and president of the companies under our name." 

A murmur ran through the crowd, it was obviously shocking news; not unexpected to his friends of course. "Kaoru Hitachiin, wherever you are out there in this sad lonely world. I’m coming for you." He paused, swallowing down a harsh lump, it felt a little like someone ran sandpaper over his vocal chords. "I’m coming to claim what is mine. Be prepared, baby brother." 

Of course many of the reporters had questions, but he’d already left the stage in a hurry, face burning with both anger and embarrassment, everything he’d done just now was for his brother. They would be together once more, he was sure of it.


End file.
